


Desperation

by ddelusionall



Series: Drabble-A-Day: Nov 2015 [12]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Convenience Store, Drabble, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23918998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Jaejoong gets a client.
Relationships: Kim Jaejoong/Shim Changmin
Series: Drabble-A-Day: Nov 2015 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724152





	Desperation

Jaejoong had a few dollars in his pocket, enough for a treat and something to eat before he continued working. He wanted some hot coffee too. It was pretty cold outside.

“Wow, you’re pretty,” a voice whispered.

Jaejoong scowled at the interruption, but quickly turned it to a smile and turned around. He assumed the man had followed him from his usually corner. He really hated it when they did that. But Jaejoong was hungry, and knew he could not complain if he wanted to eat the next day.

The man behind him was tall, a little younger than Jaejoong was, but not by much. He was handsome at least. Most of the men soliciting Jaejoong’s services were not. He had short styled hair, dark brown eyes, an innocent looking face with a not-so-innocent smile. He was wearing a wrinkled suit. Probably a long day at the office. Or even school. Maybe the man was younger than Jaejoong thought.

He lifted a hand and Jaejoong fought back the urge to flinch. The man ran his hands through Jaejoong’s blond red hair.

“How much do you cost?”

Jaejoong smiled. “A fair amount,” he returned, “but I’m on break.” He pulled a card from a jacket pocket. “Go here. Buy a room. Text the number with the room number. I’ll be there in an hour.”

The man looked down at the card. “How do I know you’ll show?”

Jaejoong chuckled and stepped close to him. “I don’t do this because I desperately need the money. I do this because I desperately need the orgasms. Promise me you’ll fuck me hard and fast, preferably while you’re pulling at my hair, until I’m satisfied and I’ll show up.”

The man swallowed. “Yeah, okay. Yeah.”

Jaejoong winked at him and turned around to go pay for his snacks. He lied just a little to the man. He desperately needed the money. But in his experience, men paid more for eager, greedy, come-slut than desperate, poor whore.

Not quite an hour later, his phone buzzed with a text and he pulled it out. _Room 205_ That was all in the body of the message, but the man had a signature, one set to all his texts probably. His name. _Shim Changmin_.

Jaejoong did not care about the names of the men who paid him, but maybe after tonight, Mr. Shim Changmin would become a regular customer. It was too soon to tell, but Jaejoong hoped the man had the money for it. Hoped the man gave him a few good orgasms as well.


End file.
